One night stand
by MiasAngel
Summary: Boire, danser, chanter, crier, sortir, fumer, baiser, dormir. on a tous, tous un moyen d'oublier, d'oublier quelqu'un qu'on aime. Derek a écouté sa sœur et ça l'a emmené dans les bras des hommes, d'un homme. Deatan/Sterek
1. Partie I

Bonjour à tous. Alors voila je me lance dans l'écriture (enfin l'écriture est quasiment fini au moment au je vous parle) d'un écrit que je devrais appeler OS mais ce ne serais pas vraiment correct étant donné qui fait au moins 3 partie. La première partie est presque indépendante des autres. C'est-à-dire que la première partie peu ce lire sans avoir à lire les autres (c'est un OS a part entière) cependant les deux parties suivantes en sont la suite. Je compte probablement traduire ce…truc en Anglais aussi.

/!\ CONTEXE /!\ : La meute des Alpha n'est jamais arrivé. Ethan n'a pas de jumeau, c'est un Alpha indépendant. Il n'est pas au Lycée de Beacon Hills. Ce texte se passe juste après le passage de Gérard donc PERSONNE N'EST MORT ! il y a juste Jackson qui est parti.

Dans la première partie, j'ai essayé de faire Derek le moins OCC possible mais les parties suivante je ne garanti rien. Danny aussi sera assez OCC.. donc voila :)

Parring : Dethan (Derek/Ethan)

Sterek (Derek/Stiles)

Scisaac (Scott/Isaac) un tout tout petit peu.

Pour moi le disclaimer ne sert absolument a rien, si Teen Wolf m'appartenait je ne serais pas entrain d'écrire des fans fic hein.

Le Titre : One night stand signifie : Coup d'un soir en Anglais.

Bonne lecture.

**Partie une**

Lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans la boîte de nuit, une bouffée de chaleur vient lui fouetter le visage.

"Je n'aurais pas du venir" pensa t-il.

C'est sa sœur Cora qui lui avait conseillé d'aller explorer d'autres "horizons" mais il regrettait. Et il ne pensait qu'à la voix de Stiles qui lui rabâcherait un vilain sarcasme sur le cliché dont il était le protagoniste à l'instant même si il le voyait ici.

" Putain." Jura Derek entre ses dents.

Stiles le suivait partout, il était si hanté par lui.

Il ne l'avait pas vraiment senti au début, senti les sentiments s'immiscer à l'intérieur de son cœur, de sa tête. Au début, il se donnait des excuses : si il le protégeait c'était parce qu'il était utile. Si il ne loupait pas une miette de son babillage habituel c'était parce qu'il pourrait dire quelque chose d'intéressant. Si il pensait à lui c'était parce qu'il faisait presque partie de la meute après tout.  
Mais il y a quelques temps lorsqu'il s'était fait enlevé et frappé par Gérard il avait compris. Compris que si jamais Stiles venait à disparaître il serait dévasté. Il est amoureux de lui.  
Il alla au bar et commanda un whisky. Puis un deuxième. Il sentait les regards des autres hommes sur lui. Ce n'était clairement pas déplaisant surtout que certains était vraiment beau, mais seul Stiles peuplait ses pensées. Il allait commander un autre verre quand le barman posa devant lui ce qui s'apparentait à un mojito. Le barman lui montra un jeune homme du doigt pour lui signaler qui venait de lui offrir ce verre. Il regarda le jeune homme, très beau, une peau halée des yeux bleu et les cheveux châtains, il était grand et son débardeur ample laissait voir sa très belle musculature il était le cliché type du surfeur californien. _**Sérieusement Derek, un surfeur, en Californie, dans un bar gay, tu manques tellement d'originalité**_. La voix de Stiles sifflait dans ses oreilles. Il secoua la tête pour chasser Stilinski de son cerveau et décida de briser ses barrières et adressa un magnifique sourire au surfeur. Après tout il avait le droit de s'amusé, non? Ce dernier s'approcha de lui.

"Salut, je suis Ethan.  
_ Derek.  
_ Et bien Derek, quel joli sourire avons nous là.  
_ Merci, joli yeux.  
_ Humm et dis moi ce joli sourire danse?"

Il lui répondit que oui, il allait juste déposer ses affaires au vestiaire, de ne pas bougé. Derek couru presque jusqu'au vestiaire il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais il en avait envie, envie de flirter avec Ethan, de flirter avec un homme. Il déposa son blouson au vestiaire puis après un seconde de réflexion il retira son t-shirt également. Il retourna au bar et il y retrouva Ethan qui fut stupéfait de voir un corps si parfait. Il attrapa la main de Derek et l'attira près de lui sur la piste de danse.  
Leur deux corps musclé se rencontrèrent et Derek plaça rapidement ses mains sur les hanches du surfeur. Ils roulaient des hanches et faisait rencontrer leur bassin. Ils se sentaient tout les deux se durcir petit à petit. Leur lèvres se cherchaient, lorsqu'ils allaient s'embrasser un des deux se reculait avec un petit sourire taquin. Alors Ethan le regarda fixement et Derek pu voir les yeux du surfeur, changer du bleu azur au rouge carmin. Derek fut si stupéfait qu'il se détacha de lui et bouscula quelqu'un au passage. Entre l'alcool, ses envies sexuelles, Stiles et le nombre inimaginable de phéromones dans la pièce Derek ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'Ethan était un Alpha. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui et agrippa fortement ses fesses.

" Tu sais c'est la première fois que je rencontre un alpha aussi sexy, et gay." Lui chuchota t-il a l'oreille avant de mordiller son lobe. Derek souffla de plaisir. Après tout Alpha ou pas qu'elle différence cela faisait. Le sexe ne risquait que d'être plus torride. Oui parce que vu comment les choses avaient commencé le pourcentage de chance qu'ils avaient de ce retrouvé dans le même lit frôlait les 100%. Puis, ne pouvant plus résister à cette envie Derek plaqua drument ses lèvres sur celle de son vis à vis, qui répondit avidement au baiser, Derek mordilla sa lippe inférieure et insinua sa langue dans la bouche de l'alpha. Le baiser était féroce et puissant, un baiser d'alpha.

" Chez toi ou chez moi ?" Susurra Ethan à l'oreille de Derek.

Les bêta était à une fête chez Lydia et ils dormaient là bas, il savait qu'ils ne passeraient pas au loft avant demain après-midi.

"Chez moi"

Derek arracha à nouveau la bouche de l'alpha et le tira vers sa voiture en récupérant ses affaires au passage. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture mais, sous cette puissante excitation quelque chose tracassait Derek. Et Ethan s'en rendit vite compte.

" Qu'es ce qui t'arrive?  
_ Je voulais juste que tu saches que si je m'apprête à faire ça c'est uniquement pour oublier une personne d'accord?  
_ Ça me va."

Et avant même que Derek n'est pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il vit Ethan se baisser vers son pantalon le dégrafé, et enroulé ses doigts autour de sa verge. Derek soupira de surprise puis après quelques vas et en viens, Ethan pris son gland en bouche. Derek grogna tout en gémissant

" Mais t'es fou! Je conduis!  
_ T'es un alpha, tu sais te concentrer sur deux chose en même temps."

Et Ethan le suça plus avidement encore. Les gémissements longs de Derek résonnaient dans sa voiture de sport et Ethan s'en délectait. Quand Derek perdu toute contenance ils arrivèrent au loft, Ethan avala toute la louche et Derek lui sauta littéralement dessus en l'embrassant fougueusement. Ils montèrent au loft et s'arrachèrent leurs vêtements. Ils firent l'amour comme des bêtes toute la nuit, échangeant les positions.  
Le lendemain matin Ethan s'en alla en embrassant Derek.

" On va se revoir je crois. Si jamais tu repasse au Jungle un de ses quatre on se refera ça."

Il claqua un baiser sur la joue de l'alpha et parti dans un dernier clin d'œil.

Il était retourné au Jungle. Presque tous les soirs. Tous les soirs où il pouvait en tous cas. Il avait revu Ethan. Mais pas que. Ô ce qu'il avait baisé ces dernières semaine. Près d'un mois c'est écoulé depuis sa première venu au Jungle et depuis il y avait eu Ethan bien sur, plusieurs fois même, mais aussi : Léo, Victor, Alex, Tom, Max, Ben, John, Connor, James, Jack, Lucas et une bonne douzaine d'autre dont il ne prenait pas la peine de se souvenir de leur prénom. Derek était connu au Jungle maintenant, il était le mec à baiser. Il avait fait passer plus d'une vingtaine de gars dans son lit, et tout le monde ici rêvait d'être le prochain.  
Parfois Derek revoyait Ethan en journée, ils discutaient, parlait de Stiles, de la meute, celle d'Ethan aussi et ils couchaient ensemble. C'était bizarre pour Derek de pouvoir parler à un loup garou d'histoire de loup garou et d'histoire de vie normale, ce ne lui était jamais arrivé avant et cette situation lui plaisait plutôt bien à vrai dire.


	2. Partie II

Bonjour a tous. Voice la deuxième partie de One Night Stand. Cette partie est du grand OCC totale. Il se trouve que ce Truc (c'est comme ça que j'appelle one night stand) est un exercice de style pour moi. Il présente mes 3 différentes façons d'écrire. Ici ou pourra observer beaucoup de détail, beaucoup de description. Cette partie n'est peut-être pas la meilleure mais j'ai adoré l'écrire et je pense qu'elle sera amusante a lire.

Bonne lecture et merci pour les follow/favoris et revues.

* * *

**Partie II.**

Scott, Stiles, Alison, Lydia, Erica, Boyd et Isaac étaient ensemble au réfectoire et discutaient tranquillement quand Danny vint s'assoir en face de Stiles en posant son plateau assez violemment sur la table. Ce qui fit retourner toute la meute d'un coup.

" Franchement, ce n'est pas cool Stiles t'aurais pu me mettre sur le coup tout de suite quoi!  
_ Bonjour Danny, je vais bien c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter mais de quoi tu parles ?  
_ De ton cousin, la bombe la, Miguel! T'aurais pu me dire qu'il était gay, je l'aurais eu avant tout le monde quoi!"

Stiles s'étouffa littéralement avec sa purée avant que Boyd lui donne un coup bien placé entre les deux omoplates.

" QUOII ?  
_ Oh merde, il n'est pas sorti du placard? Oh putain la boulette..  
_ Stiles de quoi il parle ? Demanda Isaac.  
_ Oui et depuis quand t'a un cousin qui s'appelle Miguel? L'interrogera Scott visiblement dubitatif.  
_ Attendez deux minutes! On revient"

Il tira Danny par la manche et le traina de force à l'autre bout de l'établissement pour éviter que les loups ne les entendent.

" Alors Danny raconte moi tout!  
_ Nan mais ça ne se fait pas et puis si tu ne savais même pas qu'il était homo, tu risquerais de mal prendre tout ça.  
_ Je ne savais pas OFFICIELLEMENT mais j'avais pas mal de doute! Allez putain balance! Lui menti Stiles  
_ Ok ok. Bon, l'autre jour j'étais avec un ami au Jungle et puis il me montre ce gars et il me dit comme quoi il serait le meilleur coup de la boite, comme quoi qu'il aurait déjà baisé plus de 25 mecs en moins d'un mois et tout, alors je me dis que j'aimerais bien me le faire tu vois. Donc j'essaye de m'approcher et là je le vois bien et je le reconnais, franchement un corps aussi parfait ça ne s'oublie pas"

Stiles n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Derek. Derek l'alpha. Derek l'alpha est gay. Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps Stiles pense de plus en plus à lui, et il fait des rêves aussi, assez érotique les mettant en scène tout les deux. Au début cela ne le préoccupait pas plus que ça mais cela lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait le béguin pour Derek. Derek l'alpha. Derek l'alpha homo. Dieu qu'il en avait rêvé mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça aurait pu arriver, quoi.

" Et bien merci Danny pour ses informations des plus. Comment dire... surprenante!  
_ Bah de rien alors."

Danny s'en alla laissant Stiles pensif, une idée qui germait dans sa tête. C'est décidé ce soir il irai au Jungle.

" Allez Papa s'il te plait!  
_ Mais Stiles ce n'est pas raisonnable on est mardi, un jour de semaine!  
_ Mais Papa tu sais que Scott et moi si on est fatigué on dort! Et puis il n'a vraiment pas le moral à cause de sa copine tu sais la Argent là! Et puis Melissa est pas la ce soir alors il va déprimer tu vois, je voudrais l'empêché de commette l'irréparable. Tu n'aimerais pas, hein quand même, avoir la mort de mon Scotty sur la conscience.  
_ Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère quand même!  
_ A peine Papa! A peine.  
_ Bon Ok! Mais demain tu vas à tout tes cours!  
_ Oui mon Papa, merci."

Stiles fonça dans sa chambre en grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Une fois la haut il prit sont portable et tapa rapidement un message pour prévenir Scott.

"T'es mon alibi ce soir. Tu es déprimé et dépressif pour mon père ok. Je t'expliquerais. Enfin peut être."

Puis il appela Isaac. Isaac était au courant de tout. Il avait comprit ou il allait tout les soirs et Derek n'avait pas nié et quand Danny était venu les voir ce midi, il avait compris parce que Stilinski n'a pas de cousin et que ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence alors après de longues minutes de discussion ambiguë ( sans vraiment parlé du loup -sans mauvais jeu de mot-) ils avaient compris. Alors Stiles lui avait exposé son plan qui était en soit simple. : Aller au Jungle, le prendre la main dans le sac (ou le slip), et le remette dans le droit chemin pour qu'il arrête de baiser à droite à gauche, lui faire une petite déclaration à propos du sida et de bien se protéger. Mais tout le but de son plan est de mettre l'alpha dans l'embarra. Enfin c'est la raison qu'il a donné à Isaac pour ne pas trop se ridiculiser. Mais si Derek veux bien faire de lui sa proie il ne va certainement pas cracher dessus.

" Halo Isaac.  
_ Oueep. Alors ton père a accepté?  
_ Ouai ! Il y a vu que du feu, je lui ai dit qu'il est déprimé rapport à une dispute avec Allison.  
_ Ah la blague (rires)  
_ T'a vu ça! C'est un super Sheriff mais quand même il a toujours pas remarqué que vous êtes ensembles quoi!  
_ C'est clair.  
_ Mais sinon t'es sur qu'il y sera ce soir ?  
_ Ouai t'inquiète, il nous l'a dis a Cora et moi tout à l'heure.  
_ Bon super je te laisse je vais bientôt y aller!  
_ Ok a plus.  
_ Tchouusss!  
_ Oh et Stiles!  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Habille toi bien. Genre pas comme d'habitude ok!  
_ Elles on quoi mes fringues?  
_ Ce n'est pas des fringues de boites. Et surtout pas gay.  
_ Okok je vais trouver un truc. Bon à plus tard.  
_ Salut"

Stiles écouta le conseil d'Isaac et farfouilla au fin fond de son armoire pour y récupérer une chemise grise à col rond que son père lui avait acheté pour son discours électoral, avec il prit un jean noir et ses eternels sneakers. Pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons il mit la chemise et le pantalon dans un sac et après avoir pris une longue douche, mis son survêt' à la place. Il était 20h il avait prévu d'être au Jungle vers 23h. Il avait donc trois bonnes heures à tuer, vu qu'il devait partir maintenant pour que son plan fonctionne. Il mit son sac sur son épaule et quitta sa maison après avoir dit au revoir à son père. Il monta dans sa jeep et se dirigea vers le McDonald's le plus proche, il commanda au drive et mangea dans sa voiture et sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormi après avoir mangé. Quand il se réveilla il était 23h18. Il se changea donc rapidement et fonça au Jungle.

* * *

Je pars demain en Corse et la dernière partie n'est pas encore fini donc vous n'aurez la suite qu'a mon retour dans 15 jours.


	3. Partie III

Bonjour à tous voici la 3ème et dernière partie de ONS. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard. Rendez vous en bas de page pour clôturer tout ceci.

Bonne lecture

Partie III.

Le Jungle était si vivant, si bruyant, si chaud. Stiles décida de s'approcher du bar pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure vison. En réalité il était quand même un peu paniqué. Il n'avait clairement aucune idée de comment il allait approcher Derek, c'est vrai après tout ils n'étaient pas proche. En faite, excepté son désir brulant pour Derek il n'avait aucune raison valable d'être la. Il se dégonfle. Il décide de partir mais trop tard. Derek l'a vu. Derek est la, a l'autre bout du bar, torse nu, beau comme un dieu. Son regard perçant le fixe il croit même qu'il est rouge. Derek tourne alors la tête vers le gars à côté de lui et lui dis quelque chose.

" Putain Ethan il est la.  
_ Qui ?  
_ Stiles.  
_ Dis moi lequel c'est?  
_ En face avec le brun à la chemise grise. Il porte une chemise! Mais pourquoi il est la?  
_ Humm c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon. Derek tu me fais confiance.  
_ Je fais confiance à personne.  
_ Et bah crois moi sur ce coup la ok. "

Ethan attrape le visage de Derek de ses deux mains et l'embrasse sensuellement, Derek répond farouchement au baiser et les deux alphas s'embrassent avec rage et passion. S'en ai trop pour Stiles qui est tiraillé entre l'envie de fuir et pleurer ou de se planter devant Derek et lui demander des explications.  
Mais Stiles restera toujours Stiles et sa curiosité sera toujours plus forte qu'un milliard de pulsion de lâcheté. Alors il fonça vers Derek. Arrivé devant lui il se sentait si mal alaise. Derek et ce mec se tenaient par la taille et le fixai.

" Derek.  
_ Qu'es ce que tu fous là Stiles?  
_ Je vais ou je veux sans avoir à te rendre des comptes. Mais lui c'est qui ?  
_ C'est Ethan, mon...  
_ Son petit-ami, Dit l'Alpha en se collant plus encore a Derek ce qui écœura Stiles.  
_ Sérieusement Derek, un surfeur, en Californie, dans un bar gay, tu manques tellement d'originalité!  
_ Si c'est pour rabâcher tes sarcasmes tu peux t'en aller.  
_ Mais au mois tu te pose c'est bien, parce que j'ai entendu dire que t'était un peux la pute de tout le monde ici. Dit Stiles en ignorant complètement ce que venait de dire Derek. "

Stiles était si déçu, si jaloux, si triste, si blessé il aurait tellement aimé que ça se passe autrement. Il ne voulait pas dire ça, il ne voulait pas vraiment blesser Derek. Il l'aime tellement.  
Mais Derek hors de lui claqua Stiles, qui se cogna contre le bar et tomba après son coup.  
Stiles était par terre adossé au bar, il était tétanisé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Derek réagirait si violement, si mal. Il sentait du sang sur sa bouche. Alors après quelque seconde pour se rendre compte de tout ça, il se leva prestement et couru vers la sortie, les larmes lui brulant les yeux.  
Jamais. Jamais il n'aurait voulu lui faire du mal. C'est sa hantise justement, qu'il soit blessé. Mais il vient de le faire à l' instant. Ce qu'il avait dit l'avait fortement touché, vexé et blessé. C'est comme si on dit à quelqu'un que c'est une "pédale" pour dire qu'il est gay : c'est vrai mais le vocabulaire utilisé n'est pas correct et il est méchant. Et bien là c'était la même chose. Derek savait que ce qu'il faisait était vraiment abusé mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on doit lui dire de cette manière. Il était debout, les bras ballant, les yeux écarquillés fixant simplement Stiles qui fuyait. Ce fut Ethan qui le sorti de sa torpeur par une violente claque a l'arrière de la tête.

" Mais qu'es ce que tu fous nom de dieu, rattrape le bordel!  
_ Ah... Euh… oui d'accord.  
_ Quel lourdaud celui là, souffla Ethan, après que Derek soit parti en courant, d'un air désespéré."

Stiles avait atteint sa voiture et s'appuyant au capot se laissa aller et pleura. Il était si déçu de lui, de Derek, de tout le monde.

" Mais a quoi je m'attendais moi aussi, je ne fais pas le poids."

Derek arriva rapidement près de lui, le voyant, si beau dans cette position. Il l'appela.

" Stiles  
_ Ah non mais pas toi! Qu'es ce que tu me veux encore barre toi bordel!  
_ Je voulais m'excuser, sincèrement. Je ne voulais pas faire ça, c'est parti tout seul désolé.  
_ T'es pas sensé être un alpha qui control sa colère?  
_ Bah la j'ai perdu le contrôle.  
_ Ok génial. C'est sympa d'être venu t'excuser mais maintenant tu peux t'en aller, retourne avec ton petit ami."

Derek pris une profonde inspiration. Et si c'était le moment pour tout lui avouer. Lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Après tout Stiles était au Jungle un jour de semaine, il avait forcément une raison valable d'être la, il s'était bien habiller. Il était la pour draguer. Donc première conclusion Stiles est homo. Et deuxièmement il avait eu une réaction s'apparentant à une crise de jalousie au bar. Alors c'est décidé il se lance.

" Ethan n'est même pas mon petit ami.  
_ C'est quoi alors ta call girl.  
_ Faut que t'arrête Stiles. Tes réactions commencent à devenir vraiment méchante et limite homophobe.  
_ Désolé., Dit Stiles honteux.  
_ C'est un loup aussi, un alpha. On est amis. Avec quelque petit avantage.  
_ Un alpha, manquait plus que ça...  
_ Oui, mais ils vont bientôt partir lui et sa meute. "

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler un instant et Stiles repris la conversation un air confus sur le visage.

" Tu peux m'expliquer comment t'en ai arrivé là? Tu es gay et tu te tape un mec différent toute les nuits..  
_ Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins Stiles. Voilà si je fais tout ça c'est pour oublier quelqu'un du moins j'essaye. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Stiles je suis amoureux de toi, je n'arrive pas a me défaire de ta voix dans ma tête. Je pense a toi tout le temps. Je suis désolé.  
_ Ça pour le coup j'espère bien que t'es désolé! Putain mais depuis quand on vas couché avec tout les homo de la ville quand on est amoureux! Faut d'abord aller voir la personne lui avouer ses sentiments et si et seulement si ils ne sont pas réciproque tu peux coucher avec la planète entière.  
_ Et là ils sont réciproques?"

Derek était visiblement très stressé. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de réaction de la part du garçon.

" Bien-sûr qu'ils sont réciproques ce que tu peux être aveugle parfois!"

Sans plus de réflexion Derek fondit sur les lèvres charnues du brun qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Le baiser fut doux, sensuel et passionné. Et rapidement Stiles qui nageait dans le bonheur se fit plus pressant. Alors ils décidèrent d'un accord muet de ce déplacé vers la Camaro de Derek. Il conduisait vite. Et une fois arrivé au loft les vêtements volèrent rapidement. Leur lèvres entaient rougies gonflées et meurtries. Les mains se baladèrent partout puis les mains ferme de Derek agrippèrent les hanches de Stiles et le souleva jusqu'à son lit le jetant dessus comme un malpropre. Il le regardait d'un regard brillant de luxure et de désir et Stiles gémissait rien que de voir Derek dans cette posture. Puis il vint se collé a lui. Déposant sur son torse et bas ventre une multitude de baiser papillons. Puis il baissa le boxer de Stiles et pris son sexe en bouche. Il suça, mordilla, titilla son gland rose. Stiles jouissait, il hurlait le prénom de Derek ce qui excitait ce dernier plus encore. Ils avaient si chaud il brûlait de désir refoulé l'un pour l'autre. Plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Stiles jouit dans la bouche de l'autre. Puis il remonta et embrassa Stiles. Il fourra sa langue dans sa bouche et la fit se rencontrer avec celle de son partenaire. Derek frottait son bassin contre le pénis nu de Stiles, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Alors il mordit la lèvre de Derek pour l'arrêter et lui dit que s'il ne le prenait pas tout de suite il s'en allait. Alors Derek enfonça deux doigts de sa main droite dans la bouche de Stiles qui le suça. Et de ses autres mains Derek retira son caleçon, avec l'aide de Stiles. Puis Derek remonta les jambes de Stiles et entra ses doigts dans l'entre de Stiles. Cette intrusion arracha un cri strident à Stiles, mais il ordonna a Derek de continuer et Derek continua. Rapidement Stiles se mit à gémir alors le brun retira ses doigts et, après avoir mis un préservatif, sans trop de cérémonie rentra en Stiles. Ce dernier hurla mais Derek se mouvait et il se mit a souffler a gémir et hurler de plaisir. Derek grognait et gémissait. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement et a un moment Derek pris en main le sexe de Stiles et agita vivement sa main alors Stiles perdu pied il cru qu'il allait mourir de plaisir et d'ivresse de désir. Derek perdu contenance et Stiles le suivi rapidement. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant que Derek se retire, aille jeter la capote et revienne s'installer près de lui.

" Je comprends pourquoi t'es le mec à baiser au jungle.  
Je ferais comme si je n'ai rien entendu."

Ils s'endormirent nus, l'un contre l'autre.  
Quand il se réveilla, Stiles du aller en cours et réveilla son amant par un baiser et lui demanda de l'emmener au lycée sa voiture étant au Jungle. Une fois dans la voiture ils ne disaient rien ce n'est qu'arrivé au abord du lycée que Stiles demanda a son amant s'il était ensemble.

" Nous ensemble, mais quelque question stupide. Je suis dingue de toi. Je t'ai, je te lâche plus maintenant. Aller file je reviens te chercher ce soir.  
_ Tu es génial"

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement et Stiles sorti de la voiture.  
Il serait de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Et surement toutes celles qui suivrait aussi.

Et voila, ONS est terminer. Merci a toute et a tous pour votre soutient. Si vous avez des questions ou réclamation n'hésitez pas a m'en faire par en review . désolé pour l'attente de la 3ème partie..

Je tenais juste a remercier très chaleureusement tout ce qui on fav, follow ou poster une review. Je viens de Skyrock et c'est un site sur lequel les auteur on très peu de reconnaissance vis-à-vis de leur travail alors ici vous imaginer même pas ce que 1 review me fait plaisir..

Bonne continuation.

Bisous, Xx.


End file.
